Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy "Zaginiona" Odcinek V - Wspomnienia i Sen
Przypomnienie ''-Luke? On.... Nas zdradził.-nie dopuszczałam do mojego mózgu takich myśli, już lepszą opcją byłoby gdyby umarł'' ''-Nie! On nie mógł! Obiecał!'' ''-Al! Zrozum! Każdy może nie dotrzymać obietnicy!-krzyknęła Lisa'' ''-Zamknij się! Skoro tak?! To ja nie mam po co żyć! Bo po co ja żyję skoro jak ja nie ranię innych to oni ranią mnie! No po co?!-darłam się w niebo głosy. Wszystkie moje wspomnienia dotyczące jego przepłynęły mi przed oczami. '' Wspomnienie "Mała Alissa huśtała się na huśtawce (od aut. no bo na czym można się huśtać?)'' na placu, który jest daleko od jej domu. Dziewczynka płakała, chociaż sama nie wie czemu. Może to przez to, że ojciec znowu na nią nawrzeszczał, że jest nic niewarta, a ich 19-letniego sąsiada wyzywał od pedofila oraz od tego, że ten sąsiad się wyprowadził. No bo przecież dorosły człowiek, który chce pomóc dziecku to pedofil. Tak rozumiał to ojciec malutkiej sześciolatki. '' Do dziewczynki podszedł dziewięcioletni chłopiec. Mały blondyn od kilku miesięcy przyglądał się dziewczynce i zastanawiał się co jej dzieje, że tak często płaczę. Chłopiec często i uważnie się jej przyglądał. Znał można powiedzieć cały jej rozkład tygodnia. Na przykład teraz powinien przyjść 19-letni mężczyzna i powiedzieć, żeby nie płakała i zapytać się czy idą na lody na pocieszenie. Niebieskooki chłopiec nie chciał zamieszać w życiu Alissy. On chciał, żeby była bezpieczna. No bo jakby się dowiedziała, że mity to prawda to by się źle to dla niej skończyło. Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut, a mężczyzna nie przyszedł. ''-Dlaczego taka ładna dziewczynka płaczę?-Alissa podniosła głowę, żeby zobaczyć kto pyta'' ''-Artur mnie nauczył by nie ufać nieznajomym, a my się nie znamy, więc nie odpowiem na pytanie.-odparła dziewczynka'' ''-W twojej wypowiedzi jest błąd, bo ty mnie nie znasz, a je Ciebie tak. Artur to ten mężczyzna, który przychodzi tu za Tobą, kiedy płaczesz, nie?'' ''-Skąd wiesz?-zapytała mała blondyneczka (od aut. Moja mała Blondyneczko...) ''wycierając już zaschnięte łzy ''-Mam swoje źródła.-odparł z cwanym uśmiechem'' ''-To ty mnie obserwujesz, prawda?'' ''-Tak. A tak w ogóle jestem Luke, Luke Castellan. A ty?-przedstawił się chłopczyk'' ''-Alissa, Alissa Black. Dlaczego obserwujesz osoby, których nie znasz imienia i nazwiska?-zapytała Luka'' ''-Bo wole je poznać od osoby, którą obserwuję. Idziemy na lody?-jak Luke zadał to pytanie sześciolatka się uśmiechnęła'' ''-Jakie?-dziewczynka zapytała z uśmiechem bo wiedziała do czego zmierza'' ''-Podwójne czekoladowe z polewą czekoladową i posypką też czekoladową.'' ''-No to ruszamy!-dziewczynka wykrzyczała z radością"'' Koniec Wspomnienia "Dlaczego Luke czemu mnie zostawiłeś? Czemu? Czemu mi w tedy pomogłeś? Dlaczego? Dlaczego ich zostawiłeś? Pytam się czemu? Luke, proszę Cię wróć. Wróć do domu masz jeszcze czas. Błagam Cię wróć do domu, o którym mi opowiadałeś razem z Ann i Thalią." Wspomnienie "Siedmiolatka czeka na swojego przyjaciela. No bo obiecał, że przyjdzie po nią w jej 7 urodziny tam gdzie go poznała. Nawet pogoda była ta sama jak w ten pamiętny dzień. Alissa czekała i czekała. "Czemu Cię nie ma? Obiecałeś!" Krzyczała w myślach. Mała blondynka wstała z zamiarem odejścia. Po woli się oddalała ze łzami w oczach. "Czemu ja wszystkich tracę?!" Dziewczynka zaczęła biec w stronę domu. Weszła po cichu przez uchylone drzwi. Usłyszała kłótnie dochodzącą z salonu. "Pewnie znowu przyprowadził jakąś kobietę, której będę musiała usługiwać tak jak jemu." Lecz postanowiła zobaczyć kto się z nim kłóci. Zobaczyła kobietę w zbroi, mierzącą do ojca mieczem. ''-Gdzie jest moja córka?! -"Ona jest moją matką?"'' -A co ona mnie obchodzi! Jest tylko nic niewartą suką!-"No bo jak inaczej mnie mogłeś nazwać" ''-Jak śmiesz tak mówić! Jest więcej warta niż sam Zeus i wszyscy inny bogowie razem wzięci bo jest JEGO córką! Nie wiem co ja myślałam dając ją do pierwszego lepszego domu!-"Co? Zeus? Przecież to tylko mitologia. Czyją ja jestem córką jak nie tego pijaka?"-Co ja sobie myślałam, żeby zabronić Apollinowi zajmowania się nad nią!-"Apollo? To ten, który lepi się do każdej ładnej dziewczyny? Właśnie straciłeś moje zaufanie, Arturze."-A czemu ja się tobą przejmuję i się o nią pytam! Ona tu zaraz przyjdzie bo powiedziałam Dionizosowi, że ma nie wypuszczać z obozu przez miesiąc w którym ona ma urodziny!'' Wystraszona dziewczynka cicho pobiegła do pokoju i spakowała potrzebne rzeczy. Alissa wyszła z domu przez okno, bo bała się, że jej matka będzie na nią czekać. Czemu się bała? Bo można tak powiedzieć, że zabroniła jej się widywać z jej przyjacielem i zakazała jej opiekunowi zbliżania się do niej, ale dziewczynka jej za to nie znienawidziła, bo wiedziała, że dzielnie znosiła to jak jej córka jest traktowana i wiedziała też, że jej matka musiała ją oddać, bo tak by było najbezpieczniej. A czemu uciekała od niej? Bo wiedziała, że jak z nią pójdzie już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego przyjaciela. Nagle dziewczynka się potknęła i rozdarła kolano. Podniosła się, rozejrzała i znowu zaczęła biec. Zaczął padać deszcz, no deszczem tego nazwać się nie da raczej ulewną. '' ''-Ej.... Czujecie? ''-Tak krew pół-boga. '' ''-Smakowity i łatwy kąsek'' Dziewczynka zaczęła biec wolniej, bo wiedziała, że nie ma szans na szybkość z nimi tylko na strategie. Alissa została złapana i prawie wsadzona do paszczy. ''-Ej! Wiecie że nie ładnie jest się nie dzielić! A po za tym na pewno heros za dobrze nie smakuję na surowo, najlepiej by było gdybyście go ugotowali z przyprawami niż takiego surowego i żylastego. Fuj!'' ''-Młoda ma rację! Czemu się z nami nigdy nie dzielisz szefie?!-zaczęli wszyscy krzyczeć, a dzięki temu nie dość, że uścisk się zwolnił to jeszcze nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. '' Blondyneczka w dostała się z uścisku i wskoczyła na drzewo. Po cichutku z niego zeszła i zaczęła ostrożnie i cicho biec do obozu. Po kilkunastu minutach zaczęła szybciej biec, ponieważ usłyszała donośny ryk." Koniec Wspomnienia "Przynajmniej w tedy wiedziałam czemu po mnie nie przyszedłeś. Skoda, że nie porozmawiałam z matką nigdy na temat kto jest moim ojcem. Ona i tak by mi nie odpowiedziała. Mam z tobą tyle dobrych i złych, szczęśliwych i smutnych momentów, Luke. Szkoda, że Cię tu nie ma i nie powiesz mi, że to nędzny żarty, ale ty tu nie przyjdziesz." Wspomnienie "Mała dziewczynka obudziła się z samego rana i rozejrzała się. "A no tak. Przybiegłam tutaj, ale kto mnie opatrzył? " Alissa poczuła coś ciężkiego na nogach. Popatrzyła na miejsce, w którym powinna zastać nogi przykryte kołdrą, a zobaczyła śpiącą Ann po lewej stronie, a po prawej budzącego się Luka. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie zobaczył, że Al się obudziła. Po patrzył na Ann wzrokiem mówiącym: "Ty zawsze od jej poznania zabierałaś mi ją, a teraz jeszcze przy niej śpisz. Jesteś okropna!" Blondynka zastanawiała się czemu nie ma z nimi Thalii. Zaśmiała się w duchu bo wiedziała, że kiedyś patrzył się tak na Thal kiedy ją przytulała, tylko, że ten wzrok mówił: "Jeszcze raz ją tknij, a Cię zabiję!" A i tak Luke nie dotrzymywał tej obietnicy. Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją przyjaciel. ''-Nad czym rozmyślasz? Jak tu trafiłaś? Dobrze się czujesz? Potrzebujesz czegoś?...'' ''-Luke spokojnie, bo obudzisz Ann.-na skrót imienia Annabeth prychnął. No w sumie tylko do niego się zwracała pełnym imieniem. '' ''-A więc Lu czuje się dobrze. Nie, nie potrzebuję nic. Rozmyślam nad tym czemu niema Thal tu z nami, ale wydaję mi się, że odpowiedzią na to pytanie jest sosna, w którą zostałam beszczelnie rzucona. Trafiłam tu tak....-Mała dziewczynka opowiedziała szczegółowo całą historię. Luke jak tylko usłyszał, że skróciła jego imię skakał z radości w duchu, a na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech. W połowie opowieści przebudziła się Ann. '' ''-Choć musimy zaprowadzić Cię do twojego domku jest najwyżej położony i jest większy niż Wielki dom!-wykrzyczała Ann.'' Córka świtu wstała i poszła za Lukiem i Ann. Temu pierwszemu najwidoczniej przeszkadzało towarzystwo drugiej, bo za każdym razem docinał się lub mówił nie miłe komentarze. Al nie spodziewała się niczego wielkiego, ponieważ Ann czasami przesadzała, ale nie w tej chwili. Ann miała rację. Dom był zbudowany można powiedzieć, że na przepaści w dodatku był na prawdę ogromny jak nie wielki. ''-Ja w tym sama nie chce mieszkać!-wykrzyczała Al'' ''-Ja niestety nie mogę mieszkać z tobą bo jestem grupowym i muszę pilnować Hood'ów.-powiedział smutny blondyn'' ''-Ja się chętnie wprowadzę!-wykrzyczała z radością Ann.-A tak przy okazji Al, Luke cały czas o tobie nawija.-dopowiedziała pół szeptem'' ''-Wcale nie!'' ''-Wcale tak!'' ''-Dobra spokój. Uznajmy, że obie wersje są prawdziwe."'' Koniec Wspomnienia "Pamiętasz? Zawsze się kłóciłeś z dziewczynami. Zawsze chciałeś, żebyśmy byli sami. A teraz? To jest nie możliwe przez jedno i drugie, przez nas obojga. Bo gdybym nie uciekła to ja bym Ci wybiła z głowy ten pomysł o zdradzeniu. A teraz ja płaczę i użalam się nad sobą jaka ja byłam głupia!" Zemdlałam, przez natłok myśli i wspomnień. Mam tak od dwóch lat to dziwne nie? Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie panikował. No bo to nic wielkiego. Żyję z tym od dwóch lat, a jeszcze martwa nie jestem. Chciałabym chociaż raz usłyszeć jego głos lub śpiew. Zasnęłam. Pierwszy raz od tylu lat miałam koszmar, a może wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? "Była noc wokół mnie latały świetliki. Byłam również na molo. Przede mną widziałam chłopaka. Blondyn nucił sobie piosenkę. Był odwrócony do mnie tyłem więc nie widziałam jego oczy. Był ubrany jak jakiś bóg, ale wiem na pewno, że nie był to strój grecki ani rzymski. Zaczął śpiewać i odwrócił się w moją stronę. ?-Anioł, który dla miłości upadł Człowieczej dziewczynie dzisiaj bezwstydnie do nóg padł Mimo iż wiernie on kochał ją To musiał zakończyć straszną grę śmierci tą-włączyłam się po pierwszej zwrotce Ja-Smutek serca zbłąkanego anioła Niedola ta trwa już dookoła Lecz dziewczyna, o oczach cudownych Dłoń mu dała, nie znała ludzkich pych. ?-Oczy anielskie zatopione w ludzkich To znak miłości, która nagle połączyła ich Lecz uczucie to zakazane było, więc anioł Otworzył puszkę Pandory. Ja-Marzyli o czymś co, grzechem wobec Boga jest Zbyt ciężki dla nich miłości ten test Jednak udało im się Grzeszny stukot ich serc był taki sam Lecz anioł musiał oddać, wszystko co miał ?-Czarna panienka, co ślub dziś miała brać Pragnieniom swym pozwoliła się porwać I ujrzała, chłopca z uśmiechem O smutnych oczach i skrytej postawie Ja-Gdy oczy ich w sobie zatopiły się Miłość serce wypełniła panienki tej Lecz uczucie to zakazane było, więc razem Wyrzekli się wszystkiego. ?-Marzyli o czymś co, grzechem wobec Boga jest Zbyt ciężki dla nich miłości ten test Szaleńczo spragnieni ciał swych nocą byli W namiętności zatem razem zgrzeszyli Ja-Połączyły ich puzzle przeszłości Których Bóg nie chciał widzieć w spójnej całości Smutne serca tylko skrucha ocali Lecz oni swą miłość szatanowi oddali ?-Aaa~ Beztroska grzechem ciężkim Ona w przeszłości miała być tylko z nim Sąd wściekłości właśnie nastał I dziewczynę przebił zemsty ten strzał Ja-Anioł, który dla miłości upadł Człowieczej dziewczynie dzisiaj bezwstydnie do nóg padł Mimo iż wiernie on kochał ją To musiał zakończyć straszną grę śmierci tą Ocalił ukochaną i... Odszedł na zawsze. ?,Ja-Anioł, który upadł dla miłości I panienka o sukni w kolorze ciemności Otchłań ich grzeszne serca ogarnęła Lecz nadzieja na spotkanie nie zniknęła Bo pragnienia wciąż żywe głosi legenda ta A gdy owoc ich grzechu plon wierności wyda Wtedy ich źrenice będą mogły spotkać się* -I jak się czujesz będąc jako szesnastolatka w ciele dziesięciolatki? Bo ja się czuje jako bóg.-dopiero teraz wiedziałam co mi nie gra, byłam teraz jako mała dziewczynka, ale też dowiedziałam się od rozmówcy ile ma lat. -Strasznie dziwnie. Za dnia masz szesnaście lat, mdlejesz i masz dziesięć oraz rozmawiasz z osobą, którą pamiętasz, ale nie wiesz skąd. -Nie pamiętasz? To i tak dowiesz się kiedy indziej. Tak jestem wredny, ale ty byłaś w tedy bardziej bo wiesz ktoś Ci się przedstawia, a ty mu nie. To w tedy jest okropne... -Możemy zejść z tego tematu? Po co tu jestem? -Za raz do tego dojdę, ale najpierw zmiana miejsca, stroju i najważniejsze wieku.-po tym klasnął w dłonie Świat zawirował znajdowaliśmy się na jakimś pustkowiu, ale ładnym pustkowiu. Trawa bez kwiatów oraz błękitne niebo. Mogę bez problemu określić, że jest dzień. Czerwonooki miał na sobie teraz czarną bluzę, a pod nią ma białą koszulę. Miał też czarne spodnie. Chyba był w normalnym wieku. Natomiast ja miałam na sobie czerwoną suknię. Byłam w swoim normalnym wieku. -No powiedz, że nie wyglądasz pięknie? -A skąd mam wiedzieć nie jestem lesbą. -Ajjjj.... Może się odwrócisz to wtedy osoba za tobą to potwierdzi.-Bałam się odwrócić. Tak ja się boję odwrócić! No co nie wiem kto lub co tam na mnie czeka. -No dobrze. Odejdź i nie wracaj przez najbliższy czas. Bo pani mojego i twojego serca boji się odwrócić.-słyszałam jak osoba klęka i odchodzi -Nie jestem panią niczyjego serca! -Tak??? To niby moje, Apollo, Nica, Luka i mojego ojca same się skradły? -Co? Po pierwsze serce Apolla jest otwarte na wszystkie kobiety! Po drugie serce Nica jest zimne jak Lód nawet Afrodyta je nie poruszy! Po trzecie Luke mnie dawno nie widział na pewno znalazł sobie wybrankę! Po czwarte nie znam ani Ciebie, ani twojego ojca Jack! -O czyli pamiętasz jak mam na imię? -Niestety tak Jack'u White. -Ty jesteś ciemnością po dobrej stronię, a ja światłością po złej czy to nie dowód na to, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni?" Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć bo się obudziłam, przez świt. Chyba jedyny minus bycia córką Eos. Jeśli nie obudzisz się przed świtem to matka Cię obudzi.